


hot sugar

by khalas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Horny Obito, Idk tagging is hard, M/M, Possessive Obito, Top Uchiha Obito, athlete!Obito, eternally tired kakashi, i’m taking creative liberties with UoK ok there’s a football team, obito tries to be cool but it never works out, ta!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalas/pseuds/khalas
Summary: Five times Obito embarrasses himself in front of his TA, and the one time he doesn’t.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 28
Kudos: 145
Collections: Favorite ObiKaka Stories





	1. Chapter 1

When Obito had been accepted into the University of Konoha four years ago, the main expectation was that if he wanted to continue playing football, he would have to pick a major that would provide for him in the (unfortunately high) likelihood that he would be injured and forced to quit. It wasn’t like he _had_ to listen to his family, but if he wanted those old-fashioned elders to pay for his tuition and living expenses, then he’d have to give in to their requests, occasionally. So, he had decided on Exercise Science, simply for the fact that the classes sounded moderately interesting and he figured that he would be able to make a career out of it in the sports field even if he retired from playing. 

However, planning was always the easy part - execution had never been Obito’s forte. Sure, he was in his last semester of college, but that GPA of his was pretty abysmal (enough to maybe graduate, but definitely not enough to get into any sort of graduate school without retaking some classes). He had never been one for making excuses for himself though; he knew the entire reason for it was because 99% of his heart was focused on football and the team, and the remaining 1% was dedicated to his classes.

He just couldn’t find the motivation to study when he was waking up before the sun even rose to run endless laps around the football field. 

Still, it was his dedication to football that earned him the position of quarterback during his sophomore year. When it had been announced, he remembered the surprise (and doubt) that clouded UoK’s campus - so many had quoted his inexperience to be a certain doom for the team. Two years later, it was anything but true.

They didn’t know Obito, not like his teammates did. They were the ones who saw the way he put in extra hours on the field - improving his throws, memorizing his plays, flirting with a cheerleader or two for the school spirit.

In turn, he knew his teammates better than anyone could - a necessity when planning out his plays, modifying them for each player’s strengths and weaknesses. Gai was quick on his feet, a great cornerback. Asuma, despite his penchant for smoking a chain right before the game, was an impenetrable lineman. 

It was a given he’d know them best though, since he shared a house with them and a couple of the other teammates not too far from campus. Both a blessing and a curse - the amount of times Asuma had saved him from failing Physics was balanced out by how quickly all of them ran through Obito’s protein shakes in a week.

Obito scratched at the scars on his cheek, thoughts interrupted.

“Coach has been running us dry.” Asuma groaned from his spot beneath the oak tree in front of the library. His head dropped backwards with a muffled thunk, another puff of smoke lifting towards the rustling leaves. 

Gai let out a hum of agreement from above, mouth full as the crumbs from his sandwich sprinkled onto Asuma’s face, earning him a swat to the ankle.

“We have a game in a couple of weeks, so we need all the practice we can get.” Obito rubbed the back of his head at the pointed look his friends gave him - still trying to figure out how to snatch the granola bar from Gai’s lunch without the other noticing. 

“Plus, the burn feels pretty good.” He grinned as his fingers nicked the corner of the wrapper, successfully yanking it out of the bag and into his other awaiting palm, having predicted the way that Gai would lunge at him to try and snatch it back. 

“ _Obito_.” His friend whined, nearly kicking Asuma in the face as he leapt upwards, forcing Obito to scramble even further back to avoid those prying hands, already unwrapping the granola bar to shove half of it in his mouth. 

He laughed, taking another step back, amused by the way Gai’s thick eyebrows scrunched together, only to notice his teammate’s face suddenly shift to one of surprise, a hand reaching for the front of Obito’s shirt to pull him off of the sidewalk that led to the library doors.

“Look, Gai, you should’ve-” Obito couldn’t even finish his sentence before he realized exactly _why_ Gai had been reaching for him, his back colliding with what felt like a mountain of cardboard. He whipped around and watched as the stacked boxes wobbled, a stressed exhale hissing between his teeth as he caught the top one just as it tipped off. 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He began, so preoccupied with making sure that nothing had dropped out of the box as it fell that he hadn’t looked at exactly who he had run into. His voice dwindled off into silence as he saw that distinctive fluffy silver hair, tufts all over the place, and the haphazard lab coat (which sort of looked like it was inside out). 

Kakashi. His TA. The TA that he was sure absolutely _hated_ him because there wasn’t ever a day that Obito wasn’t late to his Physiology class. Professor Namikaze was too kind to ever comment on it, but Kakashi never failed to glare holes through his skull when he would accidentally slam the lecture hall’s doors a little too loudly. 

All he knew about Kakashi (thanks to Gai, who seemingly knew anyone and everyone) was that he was in the year below them, majored in Microbiology and basically never left the lab unless he was assisting Professor Namikaze.

So Obito figured that since Kakashi was _always_ tired and he needed to get some brownie points after all of his interruptions in class, he could try to fix this mistake by offering up his services. 

“Sorry, Kakashi.” He tried again, this time with a blinding smile - one that had never failed him in all of his years at UoK, especially when he was looking to get some special treatment. “Do you need some help carrying these? It’s the least I could do.”

Then, a slight flex of his arms, just for good measure. 

Hook, line and sinker.

What he didn’t expect was Kakashi’s blank expression, the slow blink of his half-lidded eyes before he frowned, the grit of his teeth almost visible.

“Do you know how much these are worth?” He grumbled, and Obito took a little peek into the gap of the box’s top, noticing a plastic kidney - the exact chapter they were on in class. Anatomical models, by the looks of it, most likely for the group study sessions the TAs held in the lab on Fridays. Today, precisely, in about five minutes. 

Obito wasn’t sure what to say to that, but regardless, opened his mouth to try and play it cool until Kakashi cut him off, appearing significantly more irritated than before - because he hated Obito, or because of the accident, he wasn’t sure.

“Maybe if you spent more time _studying_ instead of messing around, you wouldn’t be failing.”

Obito could hear Asuma’s awkward cough and Gai fidgeting behind him, trying to stop himself from _physically_ deflating. Damn. His cheeks burned a bright red, so intense that it was visible even on his tanned skin, gently placing the box on top of Kakashi’s pile again as he dejectedly watched his TA walk off in a hurry, clearly late to his destination. 

Kakashi was right - he was holding onto a solid D in Physiology and if he wanted to actually graduate this semester he needed to pull it up to something at _least_ passing. He’d done it before in the past, but this semester was hard; he’d been so focused on doing his best at practice to show his full potential to the scouts at the games that he’d been severely neglecting his classes, _especially_ Physiology. 

Still, it stung pretty bad to have someone call him out like that - as if they didn’t even care about him or how he felt. Obito was used to people sugarcoating their words or treading lightly around him - anyone who had even a drop of school spirit or cared about the dynamics at UoK basically vibrated in place when he spoke to them. He was the _quarterback_ , and yeah, maybe it got to his head a little, _sometimes_ , but he figured that would’ve given him some slack here.

Not with Kakashi, apparently. 

With a lab quiz coming up, Obito decided that this would be his chance to prove himself - he didn’t _care_ what Kakashi thought of him, but he wasn’t about to let that silver-haired brat talk to him like that. He was Obito Uchiha - if he set his mind to it, he _could_ do it. 

With a nod and the strap of his backpack in hand, Obito bid his teammates farewell and walked into the most dreaded place on campus.

The library.

________________________________________

The endless tick of each second passing by was like torture. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Fuck. He hated studying. Two hundred push-ups. Fifty laps. Whatever it was, he’d do it to get out of this hellhole. 

Obito groaned and let his head drop to the wooden table, tucked away in the farthest corner of the library with his books and laptop strewn all around him.

Studying here reminded him _why_ he had been avoiding it in the first place - Physio was just too much information to take in at once and it was way easier to simply avoid it. 

Honestly, filling in “A” for every question on his quizzes and tests so far had earned him a solid D and he thought that was pretty impressive - so maybe if he stuck with that method he’d be able to somehow pull it up to a passing C.

With a sigh, Obito lifted his head and rested his cheek on an upturned palm. There was a half eaten protein bar, watered down coffee and his professor’s slides pulled up on the screen, which he had sworn was the equation for studying success (or at least that’s what Asuma made it look like), but it was like the words were written in another language.

“The renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system.” He repeated for the hundredth time, trying to kick his brain into gear. With a frustrated sigh, Obito vigorously rubbed at his eyes, trying to shove the desire to take a nap aside.

He was mid-rub when he felt someone’s looming presence - quite possibly the most _awkward_ presence he had ever experienced in his twenty two years of life.

Obito opened his eyes and quirked a brow, confused as to why Kakashi was just ... standing there. 

“Uh, are you okay?” Obito asked, eyes drawn to way those long fingers drummed over the cover of a sage green notebook. It was half-funny half-cute the way his TA was looking everywhere but him, obviously confused with _himself_ as to why he was there as well.

“I- uh. I just wanted to-” Kakashi began, grimacing at the way he couldn’t just _get it out_. “I’m sorry. For earlier.”

Obito blinked in response, surprised because he had _honestly_ forgotten about that ordeal after he’d tried reading these damn notes for the fiftieth time. Yeah, it had angered him in the moment, but Obito was also notorious for getting over things pretty quickly - he had a hot head, but time always soothed his temper.

“Oh, you’re fine.” He drawled, sort of distracted by how different Kakashi looked, hours later. Instead of a frazzled mess of silver hair, it was falling softly over his brows, and that messy lab coat had been swapped out for a chunky brown sweater, loose around the collar.

Pretty.

“- I was just stressed, but that’s no excuse, I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. Even if you’re late every day.” It sounded like Kakashi was rambling, but Obito had honestly zoned out, too busy imagining things that probably weren’t appropriate considering this was his TA. 

“So, it’s only fair that I tutor you until the next exam. I shouldn’t be using your grades against you when I haven’t even tried to help.” Kakashi’s voice was like honey, and fuck, maybe it was the sleepiness creeping up on him but Obito’s imagination was going wild. 

He casually moved one of his textbooks over his lap, hoping the other didn’t notice.

This was a strange turn of events, but Obito was glad. He needed the help, and he knew that Kakashi would feel guilty until he gave something in return - a win/win situation for the both of them.

“Alright, but I’ll have you know I’m a hands on learner.” Obito smiled as Kakashi sat down across from him, not even minding the way the TA tsked at him with a frown, because the faint dusting of pink across his cheeks was _too_ obvious.

Oh, Obito _sure_ _was_ interested in Physio now. 

______________________________________

Hours later, so late that even the librarian had to kick them out, Obito realized that not only did he understand a lot more of Physiology than he ever had, but he also knew a lot more about Kakashi too. 

Of course, it only worked because Obito was ever so skilled at prodding and always volunteered free information about his life (he was a crazy kid) but he knew it made other people comfortable. Even with someone as stubbornly private as Kakashi, the more stories he told, the easier it became for his TA to share some small snippets as well.

Even if he had to embarrass himself two hundred times to get one little fact out about Kakashi, just hearing him laugh at the memory of 10 year old Obito busting his face on a cantaloupe was totally worth it.

And the summer where he'd been convinced he was a pirate.

And how, his freshman year of college, he’d gotten his dick stuck in a jar of jam.

And even his theories about how he was sure there was treasure buried ten meters underground in the football field.

All for Kakashi to tell him a tiny story about how he used to go canoeing with his dad as a kid, collecting amoeba samples from the water.

The leaves did nothing to curb the brunt of the wind as they left, Obito squinting at its sheer force, amused by the way it abused Kakashi’s hair, even more tousled and messy than before. It made it easier to imagine what it would look like to see that hair on the pillows beside him, and if there was one thing Obito was good at other than football, it was getting people to sleep with him.

Obito called it big dick energy, but his teammates preferred less than kind terms.

Kakashi lived in the on-campus apartment-style dorms, and since it was nearly midnight, Obito had insisted on walking him there. His TA had protested, since it was only a ten minute walk from the library, but Obito was honestly just trying to stall for as long as possible, moving slower than any human should.

“It’s right around the corner.” Words spoken softly beside him, Obito glanced to his right, and he realized Kakashi had _also_ been stalling (but then again, his TA always seemed to move in slow motion unless he was late to his sessions), the both of them coming to a halt right outside the big brick building.

He eyed the fat black cat that was lounging in a patch of flowers right by the gate, an intruder to what would otherwise be complete privacy. Kakashi huffed out a laugh before taking a step in the direction of his dorm.

“I guess I’ll see you around.”

“You guess? Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Don’t think I’ll let you skip out on my tutoring.” Obito grinned, almost devilishly. He’d be using those sessions to his advantage - both for his grade and as an excuse to see Kakashi some more.

Something like a snort left the younger man as he gave a tired wave, student ID swiping through the knob to unlock the door. 

Obito wasn’t sure why he stood there until Kakashi disappeared inside - his TA had been on this campus for three years and obviously had been fine for that long, but his legs had been rooted to the ground until he was sure the other was safely inside.

He shrugged at himself - Obito didn’t really have the energy to dwell on his actions and inactions at the moment, not when he had a warm bed waiting for him at home. So he began his walk back to the training field garage (and if it was a twenty minute walk away from where he was currently, then so be it).

It was pretty hard to “go out of his way” when he wanted the person to stay even longer in the first place.

Still, it was boring to walk by himself through campus - dark and absolutely dead, so unlike its usual bustling self during regular hours. Occasionally, there was a dim lamp post along the way, but the school definitely needed to invest in some more lighting at night.

In the meantime, if he was going to be keeping Kakashi out this late, the least he could do was walk him back to his dorm. Not that he didn’t _believe_ Kakashi couldn’t defend himself, but Obito had seen those wrists - had even pictured how easy it would be to grab both of them in one of his hands, and he was also sure that he wasn’t the first one to think about his TA in that way.

Kakashi was beautiful, anyone could see that. Even if he was a brat. (Obito felt like that flicker of attitude even added to how badly he just wanted to press Kakashi down and put him in his place).

Just thinking about it had his dick accompanying him on this midnight stroll and he groaned, glad that no one else was around. On the bright side it forced him to walk faster to the garage, and he made the easy ascent upstairs to the second floor, backpack carelessly tossed to the backseat of his car, key already in the ignition.

His fingers tensed around the steering wheel.

Yeah, he needed to jerk off when he got home.

Otherwise, he’d be up all night thinking about bending Kakashi over in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be studying for my mcat but i'm here instead bc i believe in obkk supremacy
> 
> thank u for reading <33


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, Obito missed the days when he was a kid, wishing time would go faster. Now, as an adult, weeks would pass in the blink of an eye from how packed his schedule was, constantly running back and forth between the training fields, lectures, or the bros. 

It made him appreciate his time with Kakashi - the man moved in slow motion so it forced Obito to get out of his own racing head and instead take in the moment. He looked forward to the nights he got to see his TA, chipping away at that distant exterior with every hour they spent together, all those nights blending into one. 

Half the time, Kakashi didn’t even tutor him. They’d just sit in the pleasant silence on the floor of Obito’s bedroom, ignoring the chaos that was kept at bay by the door.

More often than not, Gai was burning mozzarella sticks in the oven and they’d be forced to leave and fix that mess before the fire alarm went off. 

The quickest two months of his life had slipped through his fingers, but he knew he was getting closer to his goal every day. He was doing numbers on the field, and even in the classroom. 

He had scored solid Bs on the last three quizzes in class, and it felt _good_ to actually know the answers for once, especially when he got to turn his papers in to his always-so-sleepy TA.

Kakashi had planted the seeds Obito needed to pass the class - he finally had a study schedule set up and having his TA lounging around to answer any questions was a bonus.

But Obito’s favorite part of their little sessions was counting the different ways Kakashi managed to fall asleep in a given night. No matter how hard the younger man tried to stay awake, it was only after an hour or two in Obito’s room, or at the library table, that his head would drop down ever so slightly. Obito was so in tune with it by now that it was like second nature to bundle up his hoodie and slide it in his TA’s direction without ever having to look away from his notes. 

Seconds later, he’d always hear that pleased sigh and catch a glimpse of Kakashi’s face smothered in black cotton, as opposed to being smushed against hardwood. 

That was why Obito’s preferred place to study was at Kakashi’s dorm - they didn’t have to worry about the distracting antics that came with being at the team’s house, nor suffering in the absolute ice box that was the library.

The lack of roommates was also a bonus, because he truly got to see his TA in his most comfortable state. He was starting to catch on to the fact that Kakashi enjoyed his company there too, because it always seemed like he got exponentially more snippy in the half hour before Obito would have to leave - truly a brat.

But Obito liked it.

There was something about seeing Kakashi - normally so professional and serious during lecture, wrapped up in a thick green blanket, complaining about how they’d mixed up the meat in his sub - that made Obito feel weirdly warm on the inside.

It was a given, he figured, that spending so much time with someone would have him feeling slightly attached, but this was different.

He really didn’t want anyone else to see Kakashi this way, with his eyes all sleepy and those ridiculously nerdy science sweaters he wore.

Obito tried to not overthink it too much whenever it would come up as a brief flash of _want_ while they were together - obviously he was just horny, he always was, and he’d get over this soon enough. 

(The amount of times he’d jerked off to the thought of his TA was absurd.)

“Obito.” 

He opened his eyes, briefly disoriented by his upside down perspective of the world until he remembered where he was, laying down on Kakashi’s bed, head hanging off the edge while the other sat cross legged on the floor, shuffling through notecards that he’d prepared for Obito.

His exam on the renal and digestive systems was coming up in a few days, so they’d cranked the studying up to high gear. Obito swore he dreamed of adrenal hormones every night.

His fingers pressed into the dark purple body of Kakashi’s stuffed macrophage, the toy cell’s head squishing down until its shiny eyes bulged ridiculously. 

“Hey, stop abusing Macro.” Kakashi huffed, but his tone wasn’t as sharp as it normally was when Obito treated his cell like a makeshift football. He knew. “You’re going to do fine.”

“Just fine?” Obito laughed - praise from his TA was only given on very special occasions, but Obito was desperate to see Kakashi’s proud smile, like the one he’d received when he had shown the other his improving scores.

He watched as Kakashi picked out another chunk from the “struggle” pile - aptly named by Obito because he’d gotten all of those wrong no matter how many times his TA went over the concept. Those pathways weren’t clicking because his brain was essentially pureed at this point. 

“Ten more.” A pause, then, “If you get at least half right, I’ll make you an omelette.”

Oh, incentive. Obito perked up and swivelled around so that his legs were over the edge of the bed instead of his head (obviously the excess blood flow was not bringing him any extra genius juice). 

It was much easier to focus now - he was pretty hungry and the two of them had a habit of studying until someone’s stomach growled obnoxiously loud, so he was glad that Kakashi had offered before it got to that point. 

Obito’s always sounded like a bear mid-mauling and he didn’t feel like embarrassing himself today (not like it didn’t happen every other day of the week). 

With his lazer sharp focus and Macro bouncing between the palms of his hand, Obito was able to crank his way through the last ten questions - filled with protein mechanisms, hormone influences and true or false traps - with a solid 7/10 score. Kakashi scribbled a few extra notes (most likely some more mnemonics because Obito seemed to learn best with them, especially the dirty ones) and wrapped all of the flashcards back into a bundle with a thick rubber band, the stack already fighting against its restraints.

“I believe you owe me an omelette, ‘kashi.” He beamed, insides buzzing a bit with the amused smile he got in return, up and off the bed as Kakashi left his spot on the ground. “Extra cheese.”

Kakashi walked like the floor was made of ice - slow and quiet, his feet barely making a sound against the wood as they made their way down the hallway. Obito, on the other hand, always walked like he was trying to make his presence known three stories down, with the heaviest steps known to man.

The athlete claimed his usual spot at the counter, setting Macro down onto the seat next to him - he had only the utmost respect for his son.

(A title Kakashi _hated_ , because he said it took away from the blood, sweat, and tears he’d poured into the cell as a single father, so Obito couldn’t just waltz in and claim him out of thin air).

Those nimble fingers made quick work of the onions, peppers and cheese that Obito liked loaded into his omelettes, and he continued to tap his fingers against the counter. It was honestly a little embarrassing whenever he felt this nervous - he’d seen Kakashi study only half a day before his exams and ace them effortlessly, while Obito had to intensely focus on his notes and lecture recordings for weeks in advance.

He hated to admit it, because it made him feel _dumb_. 

“Obito, you have nothing to worry about.” Kakashi drawled, having picked up on his tangible sulking. “You’ve been preparing for months.”

That was the exact reason _why_ he was nervous - he knew it would hurt even worse if he scored poorly, because then all of his hard work would’ve been for nothing. Plus, he desperately needed at least a B on this test if he had any hope of pulling up his overall grade.

Obito sighed and dropped his head so that his face was nestled in the crook of his elbow, voice muffled.

“Easy for you to say, you’re a genius.”

His ears burned a bit because even he could hear how genuine that statement was, the admiration that surrounded it.

Humiliating himself around Kakashi was a given, no matter how hard he tried to be as smooth as he was with everyone else.

He lifted his head and cleared his throat, noticing that the chopping had paused momentarily.

“Um, everyone has their thing.” The flush on Kakashi’s face was obvious, and Obito felt his own embarrassment seep away, devious instead. 

This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Kakashi _liked_ being praised.

“Yeah, but you’re so good at everything, ‘kashi.” Obito stifled a grin. “ _Really_ good.”

The red burned even brighter and Kakashi suddenly seemed very interested in getting the eggs from the fridge, waving off Obito’s words. 

“I- You said extra cheese right? Looks like you’re lucky, I, uh, just got some more.”

The athlete could only hum in response, too busy hiding his smile behind his hand.

________________________________________

It was impressive how quickly Obito finished his omelette, forkful after forkful descending into the bottomless pit that was his stomach. When Kakashi couldn’t finish his own sandwich, he had cleaned off the plate for him as well. 

By now, his TA wasn’t even shocked by how much he ate and would simply fill the void with more snacks. 

He shook another handful of pretzels into his mouth, Kakashi half asleep on the couch beside him - trying to stay awake, but 2 am was pushing it for the both of them. 

His reward for a good study session was normally a cheesy movie that they let Netflix randomly select for them (which they sometimes had to override because it once picked some weird raunchy one and Obito was not about to spend the entire night picturing his TA in those scenarios instead).

Constantly spending time together made it easy to get comfortable fast (regardless, Obito was a _very_ homey person and it only ever took a short time before he started feeling like he knew someone) but it had taken a bit more time for Kakashi. The first couple of weeks had been full of Obito’s prodding, but eventually the athlete had managed to break his way through what seemed like an impenetrable wall of exhaustion and stubbornness to reveal the soft and lonely boy within.

He’d noticed early on that no one else ever came by, and his TA didn’t like putting himself out there either, unlike Obito, who basically made friends just by breathing. 

It was cute, knowing that Kakashi saw him as a friend, one close enough that he was able to open his home to Obito for these sessions, and also watch these ridiculous movies with him. 

He turned his head and watched as the blue light from the screen flickered over the younger man’s face, those eyes fighting to stay open. Obito gently squeezed the ankle that was on his lap (not sure when that got there in the first place) and moved to stand up - he really needed to get home and Kakashi needed to get some sleep.

“But we didn’t finish.” The blanket slipped down from around Kakashi’s shoulders to pool at his waist. Obito swallowed thickly. Standing up above him like this, while his TA was still on the couch, looking so sad and sleepy, had his mind racing with questionable thoughts again.

Kakashi wanted him to stay, but this was for his own good - as his friend, Obito needed to look out for him. 

Even if he _also_ wanted to absolutely fuck him through the couch right now thanks to the way those dark eyes were looking up at him, pleading.

Obito’s brain knew the reason for that look was because Kakashi wanted to finish the movie, but his dick was jumping to other conclusions. 

“Then I guess you’ll have to come over tomorrow to finish it at my place, but you -” He poked his TA’s forehead with a rude finger. “- need to go to bed.”

He had to avoid the grumpy swat of Kakashi’s hand, but knew he had won when the younger man sighed.

“Fine, but take him with you.” 

Obito was about to ask who _him_ was before Kakashi grabbed Macro from his perch on the arm of the couch, placing the stuffed cell into Obito’s awaiting palms. 

“For good luck.” The green blanket was back over Kakashi’s head like a heavy cloak as he padded towards the door, Obito staring down at the little purple plush.

His heart felt all weird - almost like the heartburn he got after drinking a Redbull - and he was honestly tired of his TA giving him new feelings that he literally did not have the time, nor patience, to come to terms with.

Obito just placed it under the “friends doing nice things” category - even if he never felt this way when Asuma or Gai did kind things for him either, but he was sure it was only because Kakashi was a _different_ sort of friend.

He didn’t have thoughts about his teammates like he did about his TA.

“I can’t believe you’re finally admitting who his real father is.” Obito teased, grabbing his textbook from the counter before meeting Kakashi at the door, the plush cradled safely in his other hand.

The younger man rolled his eyes, tucked so securely into the blanket that only his face was visible, his fingers playing with the door handle. 

“I better not find any ketchup stains on him.” Kakashi warned, reluctantly opening the door as Obito stepped outside, hesitant about leaving.

With Gai living in the house, it would be hard to keep that promise, but he’d try his best. 

“Goodnight, Obito.” His TA smiled, the corners barely upturned in that sleepy way of his, but the athlete could see the full extent of it in his eyes, so warm.

Obito nodded, then, “Don’t forget to lock the door, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

It was a terrible habit of Kakashi’s, he’d noticed, that his TA would leave his front door unlocked - either out of laziness or forgetfulness, he wasn’t sure. Still, the first time he’d been able to enter the other’s dorm just by accidentally leaning on the handle too hard had kept him worried for a while.

Because he cared about his _friend_. In a very friendly-friend way.

He ignored Kakashi’s usual petulant - _I know, you say it every time_ \- and waited until the other went back inside so he could hear that _click_ , pleased enough to head back to his car.

Obito had been involved in one too many scuffles over people not acting right - especially back in the first two years of college when he'd had enough free time to go to parties. He wasn’t a fan of standing back while someone else decided to act like a creep (and maybe it was that hotheaded nature of his that liked having an excuse to fight) and practicing his tackles on a live body was so much more fun than the dummies. 

He already knew that if he got that _hot_ over protecting strangers, he wasn’t so sure how he’d react if something happened to his TA. 

Out of worry, as a friend. 

He’d given Kakashi what was most likely the most stern lecture he’d ever given _anyone_ (because Obito wasn’t a serious person, at all) weeks ago when it had happened. Completely fired up at the thought that literally anyone else could have tested the handle and waltzed inside, he treaded on the line of what was almost _scolding_ his TA for his actions, forcing him to realize that being so careless about his own safety just wouldn’t cut it anymore. 

And similar to how Kakashi always blushed with the slightest bit of praise, his cheeks had burned bright as Obito had huffed and puffed, pacing in the living room.

Since that day, the younger man had gotten better at remembering to lock the door, putting his seatbelt on and being more aware of his surroundings as well, but without fail Obito made sure to remind him. Just in case.

(Kakashi’s absolute adamance about not wearing seatbelts had been a battle unlike any other and Obito would rather die than have to go through that again.)

The athlete sighed to himself - Kakashi was a genius, but quite possibly had the lowest regard for his life when it came to anything unrelated to his schoolwork. His TA was helping him improve his grade, but in turn, Obito was keeping the man from accidentally getting himself killed by tripping over a root in the ground.

 _2:30 am_ glowed bright from his dashboard once he turned the car on, the textbook thrown somewhere as he gently placed Macro in the passenger seat, buckling him into place. 

There he was, quarterback of UoK’s prestigious football team - making sure that a stuffed cell was wearing its seatbelt.

Life was _weird_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for the comments and everything, u all made my heart go <33


End file.
